SRMTHFG Wrapped Up
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: FANNIVERSARY PROJECT! Filming for the 4th finale is done. Skeleton King doesn't get the Krispy Kreme donut. Chiro nearly springs a covert betting business. The paparazzi prey on Spova. Antauri is somehow related to a whale, Gibson to a sponge. CHAOSISHERE


**A/N: Sweet! My first fanniversary! Well, I'll make it short. I had a lot of fun in this SRMTHFG fandom, and I hope to have some more! I love everyone here, love spending time reading and everything, so hope you enjoy this fic! May the fun always last!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SRMTHFG. But for once I'm content with being just the fanfictioner.**

SRMTHFG Wrapped Up

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!"

Those words had never meant more to Chiro. The last episode of the fourth season, maybe the _last_ season, period. But it was better not to think about that. It was still going to be the last shoot for a while though.

Better to think about the box of assorted donuts sitting on the table. Chiro was _all over _it.

Thank you Hyper Mode! Hehe! Chiro snatched up the only Krispy Kreme donut there. He sat down into the metal folding chair next to the table, grinning to himself. Nothing beat getting the Kripsy Kreme donut first. 

Skeleton King fumed and screamed for a bit at Chiro, being just the _second_ to reach the donuts. Too bad this time, losers _lose_, as Chiro would point out. The cartoon king sat huffily into the chair on the other side of the table from Chiro, sulkily reaching a hand over to pluck a simple strawberry donut from the box.

Despite the no doubt heated competition over the donuts, jovial conversation unfolded itself out.

"Can't really believe we're finally done." Chiro said thoughtfully between mouthfuls of his donut.

SK nodded. "As soon as the break's over, I'm headed straight for the dressing room to get out of this ridiculous garb." He pointed at his chest and swept his arm downwards. "Do you understand the panel of buttons on my chest at all?"

Chiro peered closer at it and shook his head.

"Neither do I. The head of Wardrobe just slapped it on me this morning." Skeleton King shook his head. "You have no idea how annoying that is. I'm like, 'Can't I just destroy her?' And the director's like, 'No, you're getting paid like the rest of us so get a move on.' It isn't _fair!_"

"Reminds me of that Darth Vader guy though." Chiro put in.

"I reckon it makes me look fat." SK moaned.

"But the staff lessens that effect." Chiro pointed out.

The lord of skeletal-related things shrugged. "S'pose so." He took another bite of donut. Then he looked up, giving a small wave as the Batman with the Joker strolled past the multi-coloured sets. The Joker waved back, then returned to his talk with Batman.

"Who was that?" asked Chiro, peering over SK's shoulder.

"Joker. Man, I do _not_ envy that guy." Skeleton King whispered suddenly.

"Why?" Chiro inquired. "He's a cool villain. What people'd call classic."

SK pointed at his own head. "Bad hair day every day of the year."

Chiro's mouth opened to form a knowing, "Ah." The boy finished his donut and reached for another one. "Hey, don't you two share voices?"

"Yup. Weird, we're both having conversations at the same time. Freaky, eh Chiro?"

"Hey, that is freaky. Hardly ever come across a phenomenon like that. My voice has to divide his time carefully, I share mine with a bunch of other supernatural teenage guys."

At that moment, Caleb walked up to Chiro's chair, with Cornelia running along behind, a worried look on her face. Caleb took out a sword and put it under Chiro's neck. Time to start sweating.

Cornelia explained over Caleb's shoulder, "He wants 'the voice' back."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation here?"

Caleb stamped his foot and made what he thought were determined looks on his face.

"Look, sorry Caleb, but 'the voice' is booked out for Beast Boy for the next coupla days." Chiro said. "Can't do anything about it."

Cornelia's eyes had drifted to Jinmay at the next table. "Oh my god, _that's _your girlfriend on this show?!"

"Yeah, what about her?" Chiro snapped.

"I am _way_ hotter than her!"

Chiro scoffed. "Says you."

Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "Your loss then."

Caleb turned to give a hurt/shocked look at the blonde girl. He then returned to the dispute of the Almighty and Controlling Voice. More weird looks on his face.

"Caleb, give me two hours." Chiro said slowly and soothingly.

The rebel boy turned up a lip at that, but nonetheless left eventually, with Cornelia praising Jinmay for her spectacular hair colour on her way past, only to gag softly later.

Chiro shook his head. "I hate this sort of thing. Happens all the time. You should see it when the Titans come around." The teenage hero squirmed. "It ain't nice."

Skeleton King laughed, which due to him being, as you know, an evil villain, sounded like the battlecry one of his internal organs would make if it suddenly waged war with another organ in its vicinity. "Eh, I think me own voice did a Fire Lord a while back. He does lots of guys, I lost track of them all." SK whistled. "But a Fire Lord, _that_ is a decent villain. Dictator, a big fat war and Firebending thrown into the mix as well!"

Antauri piped up from the next table. "Ah, that Avatar show. My own voice did an Earthbender, I believe."

"Hey, who wants to wager a bet on which side'll win the war on that show?" Chiro shouted brightly.

"Chiro, you eejit!" Sprx hissed. "You're not supposed to mention that in public!"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot that it was illegal. Okay, what were we talking about before?"

"Voices." Antauri said dully. "I share with Gantu as well, that big clumsy alien. Do any of you know how humiliating it is to be connected to a whale-like extraterrestrial that keeps getting trumped by a _little girl_ and her dog? It is not easy, I shall tell you that."

Otto leaned back into his chair and opened a bag of jellybeans. "I'm not bothered with that sort of thing, even though I have to share with a load of other characters on the same show!" he said coolly.

Gibson frowned into his coffee mug. "That's for you to say Otto, other monkeys are different."

The red monkey sitting next to him chuckled. "Oh yeah, forgot that Brain Strain is related to Spongebob Squarepants!"

Gibson turned sharply. "How many times did I tell you _not to speak that name in public?! _It's highly embarrassing. I am in no way affiliated to that lump of unintelligent sponge except in voice."

Everyone was still snorting at that for a few more minutes. Even Mandarin had snatched a bit of the conversation and had rushed over to taunt a bit more, even though the camera was off. I guess it was his nature.

Chiro sighed contentedly. "The filming's over, I'm in good company and there's not a fangirl in sight. This, I _like_."

"As soon as the episode airs though," Nova put in. "there'll be a lot of screaming. Don't think it'll last forever, Chiro."

"So Nova, you gonna give me another smooch to ward off the evil fangirls?" Sprx puckered his lips and made loud kissing noises.

"I'd sooner kiss Mandarin." Nova said calmly.

"What if I take you for some dinner and ice-cream tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure if you're capable of such a thing, Sparky boy."

"I can improvise. So do I get the kissy kissy or what?"

"Sprx, you are one desperate monkey."

"I know. Just kiss me and get it over with."

"...Fine."

Cameras clicked and flashes of light leapt across Sprx's and Nova's faces.

Nova yelled in shock. "The paparazzi! They're here already?!"

"I didn't even know cartoon characters _got_ bugged by the paparazzi!" Sprx yelled back.

"_That_ is making it to the photo scrapbook!" Otto whooped, both he and Gibson clutching small digital cameras.

Nova and Sprx let out a relieved breath, Sprx shaking his fist at the blue and green monkeys for a few moments.

Valina had returned from the dressing room, just in time to see Nova plant a sound kiss on Sprx's cheek. This reminded her of something important...

Skeleton King's eyes widened in horror. "Chiro, help me!" he mouthed silently.

The Skull Sorceress had strolled over to Skeleton King and Chiro. "Sooo... SK..."

"Yes...?" Skeleton King said nervously. He shot a glance at Chiro, but the boy was unable to do anything. Creepy supernatural witches with adoration issues weren't precisely his field of expertise...

"Do you..." stammered Valina. "I think... Oh to hell with it, YIPPEE!"

Antauri looked up to see Valina launch herself at Skeleton King, and to hear him scream and gurgle as his guts were 'worshipped' to death. Valina's arms were good for squeezing.

Antauri stood up with a small sigh. "Gibson, Otto, get the crowbars."

**You know what I want. Please R&R! Make an old girl happy. Ah well, nothing's going to get me down today. XD**


End file.
